1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for receiving signals in a mobile telecommunication system, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for canceling interferences between orthogonally coded signals.
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development in a mobile telecommunication system, the amount of data provided by the mobile telecommunication system has increased. A channel state of a radio link between a base station and a terminal of the mobile telecommunication system may vary over time. This is referred to as a fading phenomenon.
In the mobile telecommunication system, amplitude and phase of received signals may be distorted by the fading phenomenon that occurs on a radio channel. The fading phenomenon may introduce errors created on the radio channel between the base station and the terminal, resulting in quality deterioration of the mobile telecommunication services.
To overcome the fading phenomenon, a number of diversity schemes have been proposed. The diversity schemes include a space diversity scheme and a receive diversity scheme. A space diversity scheme uses a plurality of antennas that are spaced apart from one another by a certain distance. A receive diversity scheme receives signals transmitted from a transmitter using a plurality of antennas. However, a receive diversity scheme may be difficult to apply in a downlink of a mobile telecommunication environment due to a limited size of the terminal. Accordingly, various types of transmit diversity scheme transmitting signals using a plurality of antennas are being developed.
As one of the transmit diversity schemes, an orthogonal coding scheme may encode a large amount of data to be transmitted by a transmitter to thereby generate a plurality of data streams orthogonal to each other, and transmit the generated data streams to a receiving apparatus using a plurality of time slots and frequencies.